1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a mobile device and, more particularly, to powering to a mobile device.
2. Background Information
A mobile device such as a mobile robot or a remote controlled vehicle may be used to perform various tasks in personal, commercial and government applications. Such a mobile device is typically controlled by an operator using a corded or wireless remote control. The mobile device may include a drive system that moves the device around an operating environment according to commands provided by the operator through the remote control. The drive system and other components of the mobile device are typically powered by an onboard battery, which may have a relatively short operating life. The onboard battery therefore may need to be frequently replaced or recharged, which may cause undesirable interruptions in the performance of the tasks.
There is a need in the art for an improved method and system for powering a mobile device.